


Tattoo

by elenatria



Series: Thorki [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, sex in public, thor ragnarok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Thor shows Loki his tattoo. Loki doesn't know what to say, you see, open communication was never their family's forte. Until now.





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://elenatria.tumblr.com/)   
> 

                                                                                 

 

“I can’t believe you’re alive!” Thor snarled bitterly.

He crossed his arms, eyes staring down the pavement. His brother was alive and he should be happy, he should be mad with joy, cheering and squeezing the air out of him like he used to do when they were kids. Still he couldn’t bear looking at him, not yet. He wasn’t even sure he had the right to call him brother anymore.

“I saw you die. I mourned you, I cried for you. I… Damn you, Loki, I even tattooed your fucking name on my forearm.”

“You _what?”_ Loki narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

Thor wasn’t lying. He pulled up his sleeve revealing his tattooed skin. A childish doodle that read _LOKI R.I.P._

“I’m… honoured… I guess…?” Loki muttered, embarrassed.

He wasn’t used to such sappy displays of sentimentality. Well, maybe he _should_ have been. Ever since he decided to cut all ties with his “family”, Thor’s behaviour towards him had changed. No, he didn’t go looking for him when Loki fell to his death after the Bifrost was destroyed. He wasn’t there when Thanos was pulling at Loki’s pain receptors like the strings of a horrific harp, composing a cosmic symphony of endless agony. Thor wasn’t there when the Chitauri exhausted every single one of their sadistic urges on Loki’s body, using their twisted imagination in every possible way.

Thor just wasn’t there.

Now he was sporting a badly drawn tattoo as if that would make up for his absence all these centuries, even before Thor’s banishment to Midgard, even before Loki became Thanos’ disciple. Thor had learned to appreciate him only after Loki gave up on him and took his fate in his own hands. What was he trying to prove now with that laughable smudge anyway?

“ _Ask him!”_

A girl with curly hair approached Thor. “Would you mind taking a picture with us?” she said with bated breath.

Thor furrowed his brow. “What?” He saw from the corner of his eye Loki eye-rolling as the girl was holding out her phone to him.

“A selfie? Please???” another girl pleaded, probably her friend, her ponytail wiggling with excitement.

“Oh,” Thor raised his hands in apology. “Oh I see. I’m afraid I can’t, this is not the right time. I’m… I’m really sorry, ladies.”

The girls pouted like they had just been denied cotton candy at the fair and walked away reluctantly through the crowd of the busy road. This was New York, Thor was bound to bump into grateful citizens or crazy fans every five seconds but this time he just couldn’t do it. His brother had risen from the dead – for a second time – and he couldn’t play the heaven-sent saviour. Not today.

He finally looked up toward Loki. He shouldn’t bother really, he felt as if he was talking to a brick wall. “I know you probably don’t care, never did,” he grunted heavily. “But you could at least pretend you do, just this once. You were always quite good at putting up a façade, brother, you might as well do it now.”

His bitter tone didn’t escape his brother’s attention. Loki frowned, a twinge of guilt biting down what was left of his soul for the first time in years.

“I’m… sorry,” he murmured as if he had been asked to recite all the volumes of ‘The road to peace in the Nine Realms’ by heart. “I’m sorry, Thor, I didn’t know.”

“You didn’t know what?”

Loki took a deep breath, so deep and slow his lungs hurt. “I didn’t know that you cared so much.”

Thor stared at him as if he had been slapped in the face. “Didn’t know that I…? Why would I come to Midgard the minute Heimdall caught a glimpse of the Tesseract in your hands?”

“To get the Tesseract back…?” Loki swiftly raised an insolent brow.

“Why would I take you back to Asgard instead of leaving you here to be judged by Midgardian laws?”

“Take me back to Asgard in _chains_ , you mean,” Loki scoffed.

Thor shook his head, a mist of hopelessness darkening his gaze. “You always thought my choices were easy to make, didn’t you,” he lamented. 

“As a matter of fact…” Loki was unsure of how to go on, opening his mouth, choosing his words one by one, shutting it again with stubbornness. “As a matter of fact I never did give it much thought…” He looked at Thor, finally ready to confront him. Ready and unafraid and willing. “Your decisions… I don’t think I was ever able to imagine what it was like to be… you. I mean I did try, many times, when you would win every sparring contest, every fight that required fists and thunders and a few whirls of your hammer. You always made it look so… so easy. So effortless. Being the winner, the leader, having your way, your throne, your everything.”

Thor shook his head, his eyes burning. “It wasn’t easy, Loki, it wasn’t-“

“Please let me finish,” Loki’s tone was now velvety but firm, his lips softly wrapping around every word. “I wish I had known then what I know now. That nobody can be like you. Only _you_ can be like you.”

Thor shifted his weight from one leg to the other and tried to smile, a timid half-smirk cutting through his serious glare if only for a second. Maybe the man that stood before him was still his brother. Maybe there was still hope.

“And I… I wish I had never made you feel like you didn’t count,” he admitted. “Like you were second-best. You were never second-best, Loki, not to me. You always wanted to be Odin’s favourite, well guess what, you were _my_ favourite. I wish that was enough for you. I know it wasn’t. And now I wish I had taken the time to tell you that when I had the chance. When it counted.”

Thor turned to look at a young woman pushing a baby carriage and squeezed the bridge of his nose in an attempt to hide his eyes from his brother. He blinked a couple of times pinching the tip of his nose that was now tinted red and scratched his beard, pursing his lips hard enough to stifle what might have been a sob. This was silly, HE was being silly. He felt Loki’s fingers wrapping around his arm, caressing him, making him turn.

“It _was_ enough for me, Thor,” Loki nodded, a warm smile brightening his sad features. “But if I told you that, it would be like letting you win once more, wouldn’t it?”

An apologetic smile.  “And I had promised myself to never let you win again. Not for a long long time.”

Those words, falling from Loki’s mouth like drops of balsam on an old wound, were the only things Thor could hear anymore. Not the traffic, not the honking or the sirens wailing, not the people chatting and laughing all around them. Just those words.

Thor felt his shoulders dropping in relief, his mouth slightly open as if he was allowed to breathe properly for the very first time. His eyes turned soft like a breeze sweeping over the blue sea.

“Loki… With you, winning always feels like losing,” he admitted, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I want to lose. Just this once, I want to lose, Loki, I don’t-”

His last words were stifled by the noise in the street and drowned in Loki’s mouth, his body filled with sudden warmth in Loki’s bold embrace. He bent over his brother’s face running his fingers through his raven locks, drunk by his taste, their tongues swirling as they invaded each other’s mouths. They just stood there, in the middle of the crowd, without a care in the world, without a shred of shame. Thor breathed in Loki’s scent as he slid his hands down his back, stopping just over the hips, fondling the sides of his thighs, spreading his fingers and pushing just enough to make Loki’s buttocks clench slightly, pulling him against his body, his manhood awakening with wild eagerness. Loki wasn’t so timid; he rocked his hips against Thor’s crotch and gave him a hungry look, making his predatory intentions clear as his eyes went dark with desire. Dark and menacing. He lapped at Thor’s lips with the tip of his tongue, oblivious of the curious by-standers.

“People are staring…” Thor warned him as Loki pushed his hand between their bodies, reaching down his brother’s hardness.

“This is New York,” Loki breathed in his ear with a trace of devilish satisfaction in his voice as he tickled Thor’s clothed tip with his two fingers. “They’ve grown used.”

Thor closed his eyes and suppressed a grunt, trying to ignore what those naughty fingers were doing to him. He wrapped his hands around his brother’s waist. “They’ve grown used, but I haven’t.” He could let Loki tease his throbbing tip for all eternity, play with his cock and suck his balls until the coming of the Twilight of the Gods but he thought a little privacy couldn’t hurt them.

“I don’t want them to see us when I’ll be fucking you from here to Ragnarok,” he stated and gave Loki’s jaw a loving bite, letting the flesh slip through his teeth.

“Do you have any money?” Loki murmured as he pushed his knee between Thor’s thighs, rocking it back and forth with small moves, just enough to hear his brother whimper helplessly. “We could go to a hotel…”

“Uh…” Thor gasped at the sensation between his legs that was chasing every thought away. “N-no I don’t… Do you?”

“Not midgardian money, no,” Loki whispered biting down Thor’s ear as he grabbed his bearded chin, holding him still.

“Then I know just the place…”

 

                                                                                                                    ***

 

Loki glared at the grey portable rectangular that could barely fit two people in it. “You want us to fuck in _here?”_ he said incredulously.

“Well, do you have a better idea?” Thor shrugged looking at the public toilet as a construction worker came out of it.

“Thor, this thing is going to fall apart the minute you slam me against the wall.”

Thor grinned like he had the most brilliant idea in the world. “I don’t have to slam you against the wall, brother… I can hold you in my arms.” He pushed a strand  behind his ear in an effort to flex his huge biceps but he changed his mind at once as his brother gave him an unimpressed look.

Loki shook his head. “Maybe we should go back to Asgard.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t. We haven’t found father yet. And you have me craving for more, so…”

“If they hear us…”

“They won’t, it’s too noisy,” Thor reassured him abruptly as he pushed him against the toilet door. He started unbuttoning Loki’s black shirt and brushed his lips over his mouth, giving him small pecks just to whet his appetite. When he felt Loki’s hard-on pressing against his thigh wantingly he gave it a small rewarding squeeze.

“Maybe…” Loki panted, unable to escape Thor’s salacious lapping, “maybe we should go inside now.”

Thor gave his bottom lip one last nip and grabbed the door knob. “After you…”


End file.
